


Barbie: Secret Agent

by SwiggitySwagWhatsInTheBag97



Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie Secret Agent
Genre: 2003, Barbie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiggitySwagWhatsInTheBag97/pseuds/SwiggitySwagWhatsInTheBag97
Summary: So I have decided to make this an epic work of the 2003 PC game, Barbie: Secret Agent. It is the core of my childhood, and quite honestly, a pretty darn good game. I am spicing it up  a bit, making it a little more mature, and putting together a playlist and media to go with it.Barbie must help her friend's save their fashion fallen to an evil designer who created the infamous invisible suit, in order to steal the world's treasures!





	1. Meet Christie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Christie Cruz, aka CC. She's the brawn, the ass kicker, of the group. Her theme is Latin Girls by The Black Eyed Peas.

Palmira, Colombia.

The leather boots is what made her. Panned from the bottom to the top, she was built. Built to take down those who opposed her. Deadly like nightshade. A poison all are tempted to taste.

The bar she was sent to was a run down, piss of a place. Blood splatters, years old, caked the old clay walls. A small TV, probably mid-80's model, static in the background. Flickered lights, cigarettes burning. Someone whistles afar to her. You're on my list, she thought. And there he sat, unaware of her until she came into the light. 

He seemed quite scared, bags under his eyes like he hadn't been sleeping for sometime. But once he put two and two together, he asked, "¿es una broma o algo así? ¿Estás a cargo?". He looked amazed as if this woman could be who was sent to him. He started to laugh at her and refused to deliver the message.

"And what's so funny?" she asked. In a thick accent, he replied, "There's a shipment to Cartagena. That's all I'm telling you". Wrong decision. She quickly took his hand and immediately broke a finger, eyes were drawn to the scene. He cried out in pain, too distracted by it to fight back. She flipped the bar table, reached for the gun hidden in his old denim jacket and held it under his five o'clock shadow. 

He's blubbering beneath her, "Hay un hombre llamado Tuco, ayyy te daré su dirección... ehhh Vive en Cartagena; necesitas encontrarlo antes que ellos. Te llevará al cargamento." He was crying at this point. A small smirk crossed her lips.

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?". She let go of him and stood up. He snapped back into it as she was walking away. He went to pull his rusted knife from his sock and charged. She whipped around, curls cascading around her, and pistol whipped his teared facade. Out cold.

Everyone in the bar tended to mind their own business. A common theme in these parts. She gets out her flip phone and clicks to the name and presses dial.  
...  
...  
...  
"Hey? Barbie? Yeah... I got the location."


	2. Meet Becky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Becky. The brains behind the scenes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her theme song is Clint Eastwood by The Gorillaz.

Suburbia in Indiana.

We see her green eyes, flickering under the light of her bedroom desk lamp. Squinted, focused. She had one of those incredibly tiny screw drivers, whittling with some gears in this metal speaker, wires galore.

"Ah!", she jumped a little, a spark shocked her fingers and immediately some smoke was in the air. She wheeled herself across her bedroom to open the window, letting some of the smoke escape to clear her thinking area once again.

She pondered for a second and her eyes lit up. She cruised back over to her desk. Going to work. She decided to override the circuit once more, but to use the spark as a current to start up her contraption. It worked!

What popped up on her desk was a little tech puppy. Ears, paws, and tiny pooch tale. All robotic. She giggled to herself. She left her room with the robot dog looking at her, "Come on, Pup". The puppy follows her out the door and they both walk outside. 

Becky dials a number on the puppy keypad.  
...  
...  
...  
"Barbie! It's official... I'm a genius"


	3. Meet Ken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Ken Carson. Showbiz king, Business Aficionado. His theme song is Work It by Missy Elliot.

Los Angeles International Airport, California.

His frosted tips shimmered in the hot sun. Silk shirt, leather pants... yeah, he Knew how to dress. In fact, he had been in the TMZ magazine MULTIPLE times. Hollywood even begged him to be in Queer Eye for the Straight Guy, but Barbie payed better.

An older lady who definitley needed highlights walked up to him. "There are the smaller ones over there to the left. And we have only one jet for sale right now. And I know you asked if it could be painted.... uh... pink? That can be arranged Mr. Carson".

He slid his blue shades down, "Do you take cash?" he smirked.

He flipped his phone out,  
...  
...  
...  
"Not a problem, Barbie."


	4. Meet Barbie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Barbie. Definitley not what you would expect from one of the world's best private eyes.

Hills of California.

Cruising down the Hollywood sign, sun out, top down, she was going fast. This was her car, a 2002 Pink Volkswagen Beetle. Custom interior, imported from Germany. Just a present from Rainier III, Prince of Monaco... No biggie.

She was flipping through the channels... "Ew... hate that song... nope... nope..." And then it came on. "I'm a Barbie Girl in the Barbie World...Imagination life is your creation..." She picked up a cd from the passenger seat and pops it in. "Ugh, so '97". It turned off. And then her jam came on.

"May I have your attention please?"

"Will the real Slim Shady please stand up?"

She was rapping along, heading off to go meet Ken to pick up her new jet.


End file.
